


Bring Your Body (Baby, I Can Bring You Fame)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Infidelity, Emotional Manipulation, Gender Dysphoria, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why did you want to be an alpha?”</p>
<p>The question had Tyrell’s eyes opening slowly. </p>
<p>Elliot was staring at him like he was something foreign and Tyrell wondered if the man had ever been with an omega. It wouldn’t surprise him if Elliot hadn’t, given what he’d observed. </p>
<p>Sitting up Tyrell arched his back, grinding down slowly and the sigh that his actions punched out of him was only a little fake but he had an alpha to entice after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Body (Baby, I Can Bring You Fame)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and written in an hour.

Elliot was an enigma and Tyrell would be the first to admit that he disliked enigmas almost as much as Joanna did.

Enigmas couldn’t be read, they couldn’t be bribed or seduced but sometimes, if they were good, they’d lose all importance before they threw a spanner in Tyrell’s plans. Unfortunately Elliot wasn’t a good sort of enigma…no, Elliot was the worst kind.

Elliot was the kind of enigma that Tyrell needed.

Tyrell had been thirteen when he went through his first heat. Thankfully his parents had been abroad at the time and even at thirteen Tyrell already possessed a mind that was terrifying in its complexity. It didn’t take much to purchase heat suppressants online, from his mother's supplier. He bought the alpha scent markers on another account using his father’s credit card because the man was only a beta and no one would bat their eyes at a beta trying to be an alpha.

By the time his parents returned the house stank of rut and Tyrell made sure to smile wide enough to show all of his teeth when his mother congratulated him on his alpha status.

He hadn’t had a single heat since that day.

He met Joanna when he was twenty, he didn’t find out that she was an alpha until their second anniversary.

That was when their arrangement had started.

Joanna could find alphas to dominate her while she masqueraded as an omega and Tyrell would fuck whoever he needed to to make sure that he climbed his way to the top. No one questioned why he didn’t knot them once they saw the ring on his finger and Joanna was smart enough to never play close to home.

Then he met Elliot and his plans went up in flames that burned even worse than that single heat had.

*O*

Joanna’s head snapped up as Tyrell stumbled through the door, her eyes narrowing as her nostrils flared.

“What have you done?” she snarled but Tyrell couldn’t answer her, not when his stomach was cramping so badly it made his knees weak…weaker than they had been in the presence of the quiet unassuming alpha who’d managed to turn Tyrell’s entire world upside down.

Tyrell barely made it to the sofa before his legs gave way and he curled in on himself, trying to make himself smaller in the presence of an alpha but not the right alpha. The thought had barely solidifed before Tyrell sqaushed it. Joanna was an omega and no stupid scent would change that. 

Joanna scoffed, a cool hand pressing against his forehead. “You would do this when we are so close,” she sighed and Tyrell found just enough energy to snort while he tried desperately to ignore how wet his boxers were becoming.

“Sorry to inconvenience you,” he shot back.

Joanna hummed but Tyrell could feel her eyes on him, “What is this alpha’s name?”

“What so you can kill him?” Tyrell snarled and he probably deserved the flick on the forehead that that got him.

“So that he can come here and fuck the heat out of you before you ruin my nasal blocks,” she tutted. “You must be soaked if even I could smell it.”

The words sounded even harsher in her mother tongue but he knew that Joanna hadn’t meant it as an insult. They had never used their secondary genders against each other…everything else though? Well that was fair game.

The images her words brought didn’t exactly help his situation either; it was enough to distract him from the feeling of her fingers in his hair until she tugged on the strands forcing his head back.

Tyrell blinked but the frown on Joanna’s face didn’t move.

“A name,” she prompted…demanded really and Tyrell didn’t want to tell her, didn’t want to give her the key to his weakness when she kept her own so well-guarded but the word was out of his mouth before he could stop himself and the smile she flashed his way had shivers clawing their way up his spine.

*O*

Tyrell didn’t know how long ago Joanna had left him.

It was long enough for him to stumble his way to their bedroom but not enough time to make him consider begging for her knot. He wouldn’t do that to her, never to her.

That didn’t mean he was above using some of her toys because as she liked to say, sharing was caring plus he was fairly certain that several of those dildos were actually his.

He’d just managed to find a nice rhythm, something that teased at the edge of the itch without having to put in too much effort because he wasn’t stupid, his first heat in years wasn’t going to be easy and he needed to manage every facet of it that he could, when the sound of voices reached his ears.

“As you can see my husband is in need of some assistance,” Joanna muttered and Tyrell turned his head so that he could glower at her.

He faltered when his eyes locked with Elliot’s instead of his wife’s, body stilling as his hole clenched around plastic that wasn’t big enough or deep enough.

“I…I don’t,” Elliot stuttered but Tyrell could smell the way that his scent changed, deepening from that faint whiff of alpha to a dark musk that had slick leaking onto the sheets Tyrell was pressed against.

“Oh, but you do,” Joanna purred. “Look at him,” she ordered and Tyrell couldn’t help but spread his legs wider, grind down on the dildo so that Elliot could see that he could. It was presenting, a small part of his mind recognized that but the rest of him was too busy burning to care.

“He’s never done that for me, never gotten wet for me…for anyone at all,” Joanna continued. “Tyrell and I are uniquely matched in that we rarely wish to be what biology has made us. With myself it is no question I was meant to be an omega but Tyrell has never felt an urge to be anything but Tyrell…until now, which is where you come in.”

“Me?” Elliot whispered even as he took a step closer and Tyrell wondered if he even realized that he’d done it.

“Yes, you,” Joanna confirmed. “You see what my husband wants I provide and I hope you’re alpha enough to manage him. He has teeth and claws under all of that pretty.”

Tyrell grinned at the description; eyes falling closed as he rocked back onto the dildo, just because those two were distracted didn’t mean that he had to be.

“I’ll be shopping for the next week, try to clean up after yourselves,” Joanna murmured, her voice closer than it had been and Tyrell purred when she pressed a kiss to his cheek before the sound of her footsteps left the room.

Elliot was silent, nothing but his breath and scent to mark his presence but Tyrell didn’t need to hurry him, at least not yet, his heat was satisfied by his dildo and the other man’s presence though Tyrell knew that that wouldn’t last.

“Why did you want to be an alpha?”

The question had Tyrell’s eyes opening slowly.

Elliot was staring at him like he was something foreign and Tyrell wondered if the man had ever been with an omega. It wouldn’t surprise him if Elliot hadn’t, given what he’d observed.

Sitting up, Tyrell arched his back, grinding down slowly and the sigh that his actions punched out of him was only a little fake but he had an alpha to entice after all.

The way that Elliot’s eyes widened said his plans were working beautifully.

“Why do you want to know?” Tyrell asked, forcing out the words around the moan clawing at his throat.

“I just…statistically you could have reached where you are without pretending to be an alpha,” Elliot pointed out and Tyrell grinned, baring his teeth in the dim light as he rocked his hips, pushing the toy even deeper inside him, where he wanted it most.

He could have created some sob story about how things worked in his parents’ country but he didn’t need to, not with what he had planned for Elliot. No, he could afford to give the other man the truth, at least this once.

“I wanted to be an alpha because I wasn’t,” he answered, licking his lips when Elliot took a hesitant step closer. Oh…that was it, wasn’t it? “I wanted it because biology said that I couldn’t have it. I wanted to be one because I could.”

Elliot swallowed, the sound loud in the silence.

“I want to fuck you,” he whispered and Tyrell laughed.

“Why?” he asked and Elliot blinked, once and then again.

“Because I can,” he responded and Tyrell couldn’t help the shiver that worked its way through him as he reached out a hand to the alpha. “Because you’ll let me.”

The words made Tyrell want to purr as Elliot took his hand.  

Elliot’s fingers shook beneath his but Tyrell paid that little mind as he tugged the younger man towards the bed, he’d hold on tight enough to make sure Elliot never lost his grip.

*O*

Tyrell remembered the next few days in flashes of lucidity dotted within the lust driven madness of his heat.  Moments of clarity that seeped their way into his brain's urge to mate and breed.

He remembered Elliot’s kisses, the way that they consumed him and left him begging when the alpha licked into his mouth. Kittenish touches that turned harder and darker when Tyrell caught Elliot’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down until the metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth. Elliot’s look of surprise then had made Tyrell laugh even as Elliot paid him back, sharp teeth digging into Tyrell’s nipple until a whine rose from Tyrell’s throat.

He remembered the satisfaction he got from the look on Elliot’s face, the absolute focus aimed at him and not at one of Elliot’s computers. For a second he could almost see himself through Elliot’s eyes. He was something more than an omega or even an alpha, he was a God and he _let_ Elliot worship at his altar because that was what he deserved.

Tyrell remembered the feeling of Elliot’s skin beneath his nails as the alpha pressed between his thighs, his tongue so hot and wet where Tyrell needed him most, the sensation blown away and smothered by the feel of Elliot’s cock.

He remembered the feeling of being stretched wide around Elliot’s knot and the tiny smiles he got when he tried to bury his face in the other man’s chest.

He remembered Elliot feeding him and supporting him in the shower as the cool water washed over them both.

Most of all he remembered being cherished.

*O*

Tyrell woke on the sixth day to the feeling of being watched and Elliot wrapped around his body, his arm curled possessively around Tyrell’s waist and the low grumble of a growl that seemed to ride every one of Elliot’s breaths.

Joanna straightened from where she was slouched against the wall and smirked when he met her eyes.

“You have been busy,” she commented lightly and Tyrell glanced at the bags at her feet…obviously she’d been just as busy, if not more so.

“We’re keeping him,” he said instead of answering her remark and Joanna’s smirk widened into a smile.

“Make sure he is housebroken and I will agree,” she murmured.

“I can understand you,” Elliot grunted from where his face was pressed against Tyrell’s pillow.

“Of course you can,” Joanna cooed as she walked closer, perching on the edge of the bed so that she could stroke Elliot’s hair. “Now hush, little alpha and let the adults talk.”

The sleepy glower that her words got her made Tyrell laugh even as Elliot turned the look on him.

In response Tyrell nuzzled Elliot’s cheek, pressing his lips close to his ear, “And when exactly did you find the time to learn to speak Swedish or Danish while you were sabotaging my company?” he whispered, fingers tightening on Elliot’s wrist when the man made to pull away.

“We’ll have to fix your poker face,” Joanna noted. “You cannot spark anarchy if you can’t keep that face of yours clear of guilt.”

“We’ll teach you,” Tyrell whispered, taking the opportunity to capture Elliot’s lips when it looked like he was about to protest.

“We’ll take such good care of you little alpha, all you have to do is let us,” Joanna promised and Tyrell would have let Elliot respond then if the alpha hadn’t taken the chance to roll them over, pinning Tyrell beneath him as he turned this kiss into something that had Tyrell’s fingers scrabbling at the sheets as Joanna laughed.

Enigmas weren’t something that Tyrell liked to encounter, not unless it was an enigma he owned and contrary to what gender specialist would like to claim, he definitely owned Elliot.


End file.
